The present invention relates to handwriting capture devices and printers, and more specifically to a handwriting capture device with integral forms printer.
A common task is to print a form and then write information on or sign the form. For example, it is common to print information on and sign a credit receipt. Multiple copies of such forms are usually required. Thus, it is generally desirable to capture the handwriting or signature in digital form, so as to provide a paper copy and an electronic copy of the record of the transaction. In the case of credit receipts, a customer takes the paper copy and a retail or financial network processes the electronic copy.
In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,906 to Protheroe et. al., a handwriting capture device having a retention mechanism to hold and orient a form above the handwriting capture element is disclosed. An operator inserts and aligns a credit receipt into the handwriting capture device. While the customer signs the receipt the handwriting capture device captures the signature in digital representation. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Two problems that often occur in completing such transactions relate to the act of placing the printed form on the handwriting capture device. One problem is that this task is time consuming and requires operator care in proper orientation and placement of the printed form over the capture mechanism. The other problem is that if misorientation occurs, the electronic copy or the system obtaining the electronic copy has to compensate for any misorientation of the form relative to the capture mechanism. Otherwise the resultant image will inaccurately show the position of the handwriting or signature on the form.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a handwriting capture device with an integral forms printer, which creates a form and orients it over the handwriting capture element, thereby providing proper and automatic orientation of the form relative to the handwriting capture device.